Episode 378 (27th July 1964)
Plot Dennis continues to ponder over the connection between the Grecian urn and Elsie's mysterious job. She refuses to take the bait and tell him what the urn is for, nor will she answer when he asks her directly what she's doing. Fred Jackson isn't taken in by Hilda's excuses that Stan needs a break before he starts looking for work again. Trevor dreams of his future riches as an entrepreneur. Irma is getting annoyed with her father's laziness and regrets living back with her family. She and Hilda row about them going back to their old ways despite all the promises that Stan made. Hilda realises she has to get a job to help with the finances. Dennis questions Len who also has no idea what Elsie's job is. Irma rages at Elsie about her family. Elsie has let her in on the secret of her job, much to Dennis's annoyance. Hilda refuses to let Stan return to his truck-driving job as she likes him being at home. He wonders if Len would take him on. Dennis confides in Ena who advises him to follow her to work that night. Stan speaks to Len who makes him see that he has no previous training or experience. Trevor asks Len for £20 capital for a mysterious deal that will double his money by tomorrow and gets an instant refusal. Elsie still refuses to tell Dennis what she's doing. Trevor asks Dennis for the £20 but he has no spare cash and is in a hurry to follow Elsie to work. Neither Ena nor Minnie can think of any part-time jobs going for Hilda. Ena thinks Stan ought to get a job himself and not rely on her, offending Hilda with her words. Dennis manages to take the same bus as Elsie without her seeing him. He follows her into the Regional College of Art. Stan tries to borrow money off Trevor to take Hilda out with, but he refuses to part with any. He hints that he's going something special on tomorrow. Dennis is shocked to catch a glimpse of Elsie posing for teacher David Graham and his art students. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin *David Graham - Roger Adamson Places *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Jackson's Chip Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Unknown streets *Regional College of Art - Entrance yard, corridor and classroom Notes *The scene of Dennis Tanner following Elsie to the Regional College of Art was shot on silent film and played to the incidental music of Little Ballet by Pierre Arvay and his orchestra. One of the shots, of a bus stopping from which the two characters alight, was filmed in Quay Street in Manchester and the main gate to the Granada Television studios with the company sign on it is prominently displayed in the background. *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire, Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis discovers the secret of Elsie's mystery job *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,058,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes